User talk:DarkSpirit/Archive 1
Welcome to PvX mate. Enjoy your stay! -- Angelus(mcpip ) 01:05, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks! -- DarkSpirit 02:40, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :I herd you like discord?-- 21:00, 18 November 2008 (EST) I like hero builds, this means Discord for the most part because it is awesome for heroes. DarkSpirit 00:02, 19 November 2008 (EST) :Sure, but show preview while you contribute to it? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) Removing comments Stop please. It's against the rules =/ Life 16:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :If such comments are not removed then a flame would definitely happen because such comments are flame baits. - DarkSpirit 16:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::I will just keep adding it back, so have fun because I always win revert wars. =) 16:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Flame wars are fun. It's the reason I come to this wiki. So don't remove comments that could start one. As for IP, I really want to know who you are. Life 17:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You got to be kidding me. Flame wars would destroy the discussion. Anyone can hide behind a generic IP address and flame anyone. - DarkSpirit 23:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Removing comments is vandalism, and IPs and non-IPs are equal when it comes to posting. Don't worry, though, I actually want you to revert now so that I can continue the revert war. Cheers! 00:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, when you show your IP adress, you aren't hiding. An IP address can tell where you live, a username can't. So you are the one who is hiding. Drah McNinja 01:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::What can you do with a generic IP address that can be easily changed (by adjusting the MAC address of your router to your ISP's DHCP servers)? All you get when you trace it is that it belongs an ISP. Do you know who is behind that IP address? If I want to flame anonymously, I would log off, flame someone with all the F-words I can think of, then there is no way you would know it is me or blame me for what was said. Even cookies can be cleared if you know how. - DarkSpirit 02:11, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Check user. You will be permabanned if you do that. And yeah I do know whose IP that is. Its Cedave. Drah McNinja 02:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What I am saying is, it is easy to get a new IP address from your ISP. Your ISP won't like it, but they can't stop you from getting a new IP address from their servers. If I switch my IP back and forth, clearing my cookies if needed, you wont know it is me if I post anonymously. - DarkSpirit 02:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::For example, this is DarkSpirit - 02:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This is also DarkSpirit - 02:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If I change my IP, would you have known that was me if I didnt tell you? - DarkSpirit 02:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Is there a reason why you aren't changing the 71.112 part or is it because you can't? Drah McNinja 02:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::These are valid IP addresses from my ISP. They are called class B IP addresses so the first 2 parts do not change. But even if you trace this IP address you will end up with the name of my ISP. Since I use a generic ISP, which many people do, good luck narrowing it down to me since it can be somebody else. This means I can flame anonymously without anyone knowing it is me. - DarkSpirit 02:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Don't remove other people's comments. The closet to clearing your own talk page is doing an archive. 09:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) So according to your logic, all casters in the game suck because they need someone else to take damage for them in order for them to be effective. 07:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :To elaborate, you have 7 other party slots, nobody cares if a midliner can tank. Ebon Assassins aren't good tanks anyways. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I've re-removed your vote (again) as you seem to be insistent that every build needs to be a tank. Please understand this is the equivalent of voting a warrior build down because it doesn't have sufficient party heals - obviously a totally absurd thing to do. PvX:VETTING states that you should rate a build on it's intended purpose (this should be common sense). If you revote with the same or similar points which you have made previously then you will be violating our revert once policy, which is quite likely to lead to admin intervention. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Where did I say every build needs a tank? I only said THIS build needs a tank, so you can stop twisting my words to make yourself look good. It is not equivalent to a warrior build and you know it. The problem with you is you are one track mind that you would only accept votes that says this build is good and completely shut your ears to the issues that people pointed out with the build. Since this is the case, holding any discussion when you simply refuse to listen to reason is pointless. There are other issues with VoR as stated by official wiki, why dont you look into the discussions regarding VoR over there yourself since you wont listen to anyone here anyway. :"Just like Spiteful Spirit, this hex could be extremely useful in hard mode as enemies cast and use skills faster; however, unlike Spiteful Spirit, enemies would actually try to avoid triggering it by minimizing skill usage." DarkSpirit 08:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you please explain why the build requires a tank more than any other build. You're also pretty ironic when you say she ignored what you said, because you yourself twisted the point in her words. --''Chaos? -- 12:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we weren't supposed to remove votes any more and were just supposed to troll these people off the site? Hello good sir, you are wrong about everything. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Factually incorrect votes get removed ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 14:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And why is it factually incorrect when I said that build needs a tank? It has no snare and no EVAS, so it has to rely on something like minions/spirits/tank, etc. to help tank for it. This means your allies would need to take the damage for the mesmer to deal damage through VoR.DarkSpirit 16:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, we can also remove votes on the basis they violate PvX:VETTING (being factually correct is just one of a few criteria). To quote from the policy "Effectiveness: This criterion describes how effectively the build does what it was designed for. That is, how much damage does a spiker build deal, a healer build heal or a protector build prevent?" not how well an offensive caster build can tank. I'll make it clear that it could have been rated 5-5 or 1-1 with the same reasoning and it would still be removed. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am well aware that this is a mesmer build duh and who would expect a mesmer to tank. But THAT particular mesmer build needs a tank is indeed factual. However, my AP mesmer build with AP, YMLAD, EVAS can kill without a tank. These are game playing issues the community needs to consider when evaluating builds.DarkSpirit 16:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::they already do, extremely realistically so. For example, there isn't really a situation where you can't take at least a mm, spirits or warrior hench or hero, so why worry about needing a tank? Similarly there's always a healer hench, so we don't worry about heals - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No no, DarkSpirit could be on to something here. We should vote down all builds without self heals because they need a monk. They aren't truly great if they can't do all of PvE on their own. I think warrior builds without condition removal are especially bad due to the existence of blindness. Monks without smiting or damage from their secondary also need to be rated down because they cannot kill on their own, only stay alive and keep people alive. Remember, VoR only does damage when someone does something, so things that do damage without people doing anything magically make them never do anything so you don't need to take any damage! MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) This is truly universal! I almost soloed the remaining mob of a shadow army in HM, Brandnew is bad so he was dead Urf Shakr! Then he repayed it by knocklocking a mob in RoJ. --''Chaos? -- 19:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC)